


Feelings || Zora x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Request for Zora confessing his feelings to the nice and shy s/o (I'd imagine they call him Zo as a nickname.)
Relationships: Zora Ideale/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Feelings || Zora x Reader

Zora just couldn’t handle it anymore. The way you made him feel. Every little thing that you did made him absolutely squirm. The way your laugh made him smile like he never did before. The way just the sight of the smile on your face would illuminate the entire room you were in and cause everyone around you to smile as well. The way you got flustered when anyone tried to single you out, it was adorable to him. The pink tint that would stain your cheeks making the man weak at the knees. And the thing that got him the worst… that damn nickname. 

Zo. 

One word was all it took for him to be putty in your hands. 

One of these days he would get the courage to tell you, and he had promised himself that it would be today. He promised himself that he would no longer torture his world. He had to tell you, he had to get it off his chest. 

You had been sitting outside the hideout, the breeze tossing around your hair as you watched the sun setting. The weather was perfect to enjoy the time in the fresh air. As he approached you you turned, the happiness on your face at your best friend’s appearance become evident. “Zo! Come sit with me!” He sat down beside you, pulling his knees to his chest as the wind whipped his own hair. 

The touch of your head on his shoulder made him jump a little. It wasn’t enough of a jump for you to notice, but it was a jump all the same. He looked over at the top of your head and sighed. When you heard his sigh you sat up and looked at him. As you opened your mouth to speak he interrupted you. “Wait, let me speak before all my courage disappears dollface.” You stopped and squinted, confused at his words, but obliging. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you this for some time now, but I’m a coward.” He swallowed hard. “I’m just going to come out and say it Y/n… I like you.” 

He paused for a second to judge your reaction. When he saw the smile slowly tugging at your lip he got the courage to continue. “And I don’t just mean I like you, I mean I like you, like you. Do you know what I mean?”

A small giggled escaped you. “I know what you mean Zora.”

He cut you off before you could say more. “It’s just everything about you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you say my name, the way you look at me… and the damn nickname…”

The smile finally painted your face completely. “You mean… Zo?”

He stopped the smile on your face by pressing his lips to yours. Your lips moved together for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like longer. He broke the kiss. “That’s the exact one.”

He watched you as he awaited your response, nervous that you might reject him. Sure, you kissed him back, but that doesn’t mean that you won’t reject him. And when he heard those five words his whole body relaxed. “I like you too Zora.”


End file.
